Sabretooth's Kat
by WolvieFanSpell
Summary: Not much with summaries. Sabretooth&OC. A girl is given to Sabretooth by an evil friend of his. What happens when they discover emotions are uncontrollable, no matter how much you want to hate someone, you sometimes just can't.
1. All mine

Creed stomped into the house, shaking the snow off his huge frame. He nodded in greeting to the woman, sitting like a queen on her throne, although she was only a very evil, very regal woman who was only sitting on a folding chair.  
Then he noticed, that crouching in the corner, staring and trembling, was a young woman.  
He nodded at the girl. 

"So Dark, what's with the little frail"  
He growled.

The woman's voice was low and smooth, throaty. Her eyes were like black ice and just as cold.  
"Her papers say Kataria, but they called her Witchkat"  
She motioned to the young woman.  
"Git over here"  
She growled.  
The girl could barely stand, but when she did, Sabretooth could not help but notice the way she looked.  
She had long shaggy hair, the color of ebony. It fit nicely with her light mocha skin. But her eyes were the real shocker. They were a bright, deep emerald, contrasting, yet fitting somehow with her other looks. She was only about 5 foot 4inches, but she was slightly built.

The malevolent woman noticed the hungry look inSabre's eyes.  
"She's yours"  
She grinned, but strangly there was a deep meloncholy in her eyes, which seemed to have softened, and changed to a dark brown.

Victor smiled and turned to walk down the hall.  
"Dark, we'll talk about this later, ok"  
The icy look at returned to the woman's eyes, as had the edge to her voice.  
"Sure"  
She pushed the girl to follow him.

The girl stumbled, and Victor turned around.

"Well, come on frail."

Victor went into a large room that was pretty much trashed. It was not decorated with anything but a small photo sitting on the endtable. Closer inspection showed that it was the woman, only instead of looking cold, hard and malevolent, she looked fair and warm, if not soft. Her brown eyes smiled. Kataria looked around. Then she babbled on in an unknown language.

Sabretooth growled.

"English frail."

The girl cowered in the corner of the room and her english was halting and deeply accented. Her voice was low and sweet.

"Master...ees dis y...y..your home?"

Victor laughed.

"Yea, what's it ta ya? Come here."

Her eyes grew wide. He motioned her over towards him and he pulled her into his lap.

* * *

Later that night:

Victor left the bleeding and bruised body of the girl sleeping in his bed. He showered and dressed, before heading out to where the woman "Dark", still sat.

She looked up as he entered.

"Have a nice time?"

She asked rhetoricly, but he noticed the grin on her face didn't reach her eyes.

"She dead?"

She asked as if she already knew the answer. But his answer shocked her.

"No."

He growled.

"She's mine, fer as long as she can live."


	2. After Effects

The woman just smiled her usual cold smile. She was sure Sabre would tire of his fancy soon.Victor glanced back toward his room.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Witch Kat woke up, aware ofsharp pain. She looked at the blood soaked sheets,  
then at the deep slashes that covered her body. Her dark skin colored with embarresment.  
She wanted to cry from shame and pain, but her last shred of pride would not allow it. She struggled to her feet and began to change the bedclothes. When she had replaced the bloody sheets with ones that she found in a closet, she sat back down on the bed, looking around.

Without thinking, she lay her head down on the fresh sheets, that still smelled of sabretooth. With a wistful glance at the red band around her ankle, she fell asleep to dreams of a more peaceful, gentle time.

In the other room Sabretooth growled at "Dark". She smiled frostily.

Sabretooth went back into his room, his eyes widening in shock at the form of the girl, curled up on clean sheets, and...purring?

He lay down beside her still-bloody body, pulling her against him, inhaling her scent. She stirred in her sleep and he stopped, as she slowly relaxed again, then curled up against his chest. He grinned, then began to comb his sharpclaws through her hair. He noticed it's silky texture and smirked.

_This girl is all silk._

He thought.

While she slept her arms wrapped around Sabretooth, and she smiled. He cocked his eyebrow.

"kat...Kat."  
He whisper-growled in her ear. She awoke, and her eyes went wide and she looked away. He sneered and ran his hands over her still sore body.

"Make ya a deal, my little Kat. This time you lead."

He growled. Her hands reached up shyly stroked her master's broad chest.

_So innocent._ Sabretooth thought.

* * *

About 3 months later: 

Sabretooth came home one night as drunk as could be, beat the hell out of Witchkat, and worse. What he didn't know was that the X-men were watching him. Wolverine just said "I told ya so." Storm couldn't believe one man could be so cruel, and the others were in various and severe cases of disgust. Even with what they had already seen, what they saw the next day when they came to rescue the girl shocked them.


	3. Rescue? Short chappie

_What they saw shocked them._

The slender form of the girl was dressed in Creed's clothes, which billowed around her. Her raven hair had been carefully brushed, so that it shone. She had been cleaning when they opened the door. She dropped the broom and froze, except to wince when it dropped onto her foot. Her wounds from the previous night had been erased, except for what had already formed into a scar at the base of her neck, hidden by her heavy mane.  
The scar formed the word _'mine.'_

She examined the newcomers, breathless. Wolverine spoke.

"We're hear ta ...ummmm,rescue you."

She shook her head, causing her inky locks to fall into her mask of a face.

"M...my mm..aster w..would b...be mad." She stuttered.

"Your master?"

Storm asked.

"She means Creed."

Logan growled.

"Kat" had paused when Storm had stepped forward. She kneeled before Ororo.

"Goddess."

She whispered, malice in her voice. Then she stood and spit at her, hatred in her voice. Recognition covered Storm's face.

"Witchy?"

She asked, then reached out as if to embrace her. WitchKat skittered away.

"D...don't t...t...t...touch m...mm..me."

Her accent grew heavier and her eyes narrowed.

"We'll talk about this later."

Wolverine said, scooping up Witch Kat.

"We gotta go."


	4. Big Suprise

She struggled against his grip. 

"P..Please l..l..let m..m..me go"  
She said, aiming a well placed kick. He dropped her, and she cried out as her head hit the floor. She started to scramble off, but he caught her.

"You wanna stay with Creed?"

He asked incredoulsy.

She nodded, eyes wide.

"Well, Chuck says ya can't. Come on."

He picked her up again, carrying her out to the jet. The others followed.

* * *

Inside the X-Jet. 

Wolverine sat her down. She continued to kick and scream. He just looked at her and shook his head, then injected her with a serum to calm her down. She drifted fast off to sleep.

Wolverine stomped off to the cockpit, putting it into auto pilot. When he returned, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Nightcrawler looked at him. He settled onto one of the benches, keeping a sharp eye on the sleeping girl.

"Well, she can't be more than 14,15. And she's a mutant."

Wolverine said, not being a man of many words.

Scott looked up, exclaiming.

"14! She's no more than a child!"

Storm looked at the ground.

"Where she comes from, that's the age most girls get married."

She shrugged when they looked at her questioningly.

Then Wolverine decided to tell them the one and only thing that could explain her wanting to stay with Creed.

"Wonder if Creed know's she' s pregnant?"

He said as casually as he could.

They all stared, jaws dropping open.

* * *

Sabretooth could smell Wolverine's scent, and he growled. Then he walked into his bedroom. His jaw tightened, a growl erupted from his throat and his golden eyes burned with hatred. His Kat was gone. He saw where she had cleaned, saw the newly made bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to hate her for leaving. Then he found that he couldn't. He remembered very little of the night before, except for the bloodlust, the achohol, and a tortured expression of her face. He should be glad she wasn't dead. But he wasn't. Memories of the night before flooded through him. 

He remembered coming home, seeing her sleeping body, wanting. Remembering the scent of pain and fear, a scent that only drove him. Remembering her blood, remembering everything. Shame flooded through him.

_What a time to grow a consience._

He thought angerly.

The scent of the X-Men in the room was driving him crazy, not a far drive. He could smell her everywhere. He looked at a small picture he had taken of her, remembering the silky black hair, deep green eyes, eyes that gave away her every emotion. He remembered her skin, her scent.In the picture she was wearing one of his shirts, with an old pair of 'Dark's' pant. Her wild mane had been all over her face. That small smile, reflected in her eyes.

Damn, but he hated to admit it. He missed the girl.


	5. Answers lead to Questions

The X-Jet: 

"_Wonder if Creed knows she's pregnant?"_

Cyclops was the first to speak after this shocking announcement.

"If Victor does know, he'll be pretty anxious to get her back." Then he spoke again, trying to change the subject. "You say she's a mutant, so why didn't she attempt to escape from him?"

Storm, who had been unusually silent, chose to speak.

"She can't. Creed is most likely literally her master. She's probably his slave." Her voice seemed to drift off, as her face colored with unreasonable guilt.

Wolverine jumped up, white hot anger in his every move.

"She's WHAT?"

* * *

Sabretooth:

Creed growled as he slung the worn pack onto his massive shoulders. He felt in his pocket for the papers Dark had reluctantly given him. When he found them, he pulled them our to glare at the parchment. Kat's ownership papers.

They read:

Name:Kataria(Last name unknown)

Age:Approximetly 13-14

Hair:black

Eyes:Green

Skin Color:Light brown

Hieght:Aproximetly 5ft 3inches

Birthplace: Africa Currently: Canada

Alias: WitchKat

Weight: 83lbs

Mutant y Non-Mutant

Powers:Acclerated healing, healing of others, health drain, transformation into feline

Sold to: Miss Demos Spell

Current Owner: Victor Creed

Sabretooth folded the paper carefully and placed it in his jacket pocket. Snarling, he settled on the motercycle and insertedc the key into the ignition. Within moments the only sound that could be heard was the fading roar of the engine...

* * *

Mansion:

The X-Men arrived home at approximatley 4:00 that afternon. Proffesser Xavier greeted them in the hanger.

"Is this the child?" He asked quietly, studying the girls sleeping form. Jubilee ran in, breathless.

"Wolvie! You're back." She shouted, excitement ringing in her clear voice and dark eyes. Wolverine smiled.

"Yeah kid. Now run on up to the medlab and have Hank get this girl a bed."

"It has already been accomplished Logan." Hank McCoy announced. Wolverine handed the limp body to Hank, who then seemingly dissapeared into the mettalic elevator. The rest of the team headed into the War Room for debriefing.

* * *

Debriefing:

Xavier, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Pheonix, and Nightcrawler assembled in hte large room. Wolverine began to speak.

"Well, Chuck, she's in her early teens, a mutant, pregnant and doesn't like me or Storm for some reason."

The proffesser nodded. "We should discuss this with her when she awakens. I assume she doesn't like you because of Victor, although her trouble regarding Storm is still a puzzlement."

The team looked expectantly at Storm. She rose her head and cleared her throat. "Her name is Kataria. She was a high-ranking member of one of the tribes that worshipped me as a goddess.. I assume that she is a slave, sold either to Creed or soemone else who is a citizem in no country. From the way she referred to Creed as her master, I assume that he is her owner." She paused after the rushed words." They called her WitchKat." She concluded.

"We should speak later Ororo." The professer said. She nodded. "But for now, shall we check up on Kataria?"

* * *

Medwing:

Witchkat awoke, looking around, a low growl escaping from her throat. Beast turned around, even as the walked through the airlocked doors. The professer spoke in a soft calming voice. "Kataria, please stop this." He watched as she looked at him. When shespoke, it was again in her native tounge. Storm listened intentsly. "She says she must return to her master." Storm spoke.

"Why the hell would anyone want to go to the Creed makes no sense to me." Logan snarled, glaring at the defient face of the young girl. She snapped at him again in her own language.

"She called you a..." Storm was interrupted by her own laughter.

"M..m..my master weel w..want m..me t..to come back. H..he.. will b...be ssssso a..angry." She whimpered.

"Does Creed know your pregnant?" Wolverine asked roughly.

She shook her head. "I...I w...was s..scared to t..tell him." She said in explanation.

Wolverine grinned. "Your not as dumb as you act, girl."

WitchKat growled again, charging towards him. Storm gently restrained her. "Why don't you like me anymore Witchy?" She asked in order to distract her. Wrong move. "Traitor." Witchkat hissed."Cowardly, lying..." WitchKat continued in her own language. Storm's eyes widened, becoming pale orbs in her dark face. Pain, guilt, and shame were mirrored in those eyes. "She resents my coming to America. She believes I abandoned them." Storm managed to choke out.

"S..she didn't p..p..protect u..us from the meercan." Witchkat spoke."the slavers."

* * *

Sabretooth:

The bike halted at a cheap motel. Creed got a room and then went to the dinign room to eat. He wolfed down the greasy food. While he was later sitting at the bar that night, a pretty young blonde woman sauntered up to him. "Hey darling." The woman's vice was nasally and dripping with faked sweetness.Victor looked her up and down then growled in appreciation.

"Got a name?"

"Well baby, you can call me whatever you want, but most people call me Gloria." She purred. "Wanna talk somewhere else?" She finished. Sabretooth led the way to his room, locking the door as he entered. The next day he left. Going against his nature he left "Gloria" alive, still sleeping on the cheap bed.

_Must be getting soft_

He thought, starting off again to find his Kat.


	6. Recapturing?

"Why'd ya stay kid?" Logan asked, confusion masked by anger. She pointed down to a red bracelet around her ankle.

"Control…"She started. "Also, I I have h..honor." She ended in a growl.

Logan nodded. "She has a power neutralizer attached to her. Should I remove it?" His claws erupted from his hands. The professor quickly shook his head.

"You could hurt her doing it that way Logan." He began to work on removing it telepathically.

Witch Kat laughed.

"So dese are your names?" She pointed first to Beast. "Hank McCoy." Then she gestured towards Jean and Scott. "Red and Scooter?" Then to Storm, whose name she spat out, laced with disgust. "Aurora. Goddess." Finally she turned to Logan. "Runt." She smirked. Logan charged at her just as the professor finished with the bracelet. She transformed into a huge black lioness. She growled and jumped at Logan, tearing at him. Her sheer weight over took him at first, then she found herself shoved back into a wall. Instantly she was back on her feet. After a few more minutes, both receiving harsh blows, she stood. She morphed back into human form, pushing her thick black hair away from her piercing emerald eyes. Her healing factor was slower than Logan's, but she'd also taken less damage. She absently rubbed her arm which had nearly been shredded. She nearly doubled over in the pain emerging from her abdomen, where he had driven his claws through her, thankfully missing vital organs. Logan, on the other hand, didn't look so good either. He was gasping for air through a crushed, slit windpipe. He had received several cuts on his face. His shirt hung on him in tatters. He was suddenly thankful for his adamantium rib cage.

"You, on de other hand, are not my master."

Sabretooth:

Victor pulled up outside the iron gates of the mansion, the climbed over them. He burst in the front doors, following Kat's scent untill he came to the medlab. He burst in, immediately putting the X-Men on their defensive. Creed considered attacking Logan, and then his gaze turned to Kat. There was a new scent rising from her. A scent reminiscent of himself. Then the truth struck him. He looked at the healing claw marks on her stomach and could have killed Logan for putting his woman and child in harm. Then he thought about what he felt. He smiled lightly. It felt good, it felt right. He walked slowly towards Kat.

"Did you do that?" He asked, motioning to Logan. She nodded slowly, fear radiating off of her. "Good job little one." He was amazed as she relaxed, then he realized that she'd been scared of him. He put his hand on her stomach, instinct telling him to comfort her. She cringed. "I…I'm sorry master." She whimpered. Creed just shook his head and smoothed her hair. "Actually Kat, think that might be my fault. It's ok."

Logan, fully healed by now, laughed. "Awww Furball's gone soft." Creed growled at him.

Xavier looked from Sabretooth, with Kat in his tight embrace, to Logan. He spoke quietly. "I assume that you know we cannot let her leave with you, no matter how touching the scene."

Victor pulled her ownership papers from his pocket and handed them to Xavier. Even the professor had to admit they were legal. Creed snatched the papers back and calmly cradled Kat in his arms. Logan started to go after them as Sabretooth walked out the door.

Then he turned to Professor. "She's just a kid. And you put her back in his grasp"  
He just shook his head and headed up to his room.

Charles worried as he prayed for the girl's safety.

Sabretooth:

They stopped for the night at an old motel. Sabre laid her gently on the bed. They hadn't spoken since they'd left the mansion. She looked up at him with those sharp green eyes. He glanced at her, removed his shirt and then lay down on the bed next to her. She curled up against his broad chest. He whispered in her ear. "Kat, why were you afraid to tell me about my kid?" She stiffened then relaxed only slightly. "Most masters…" Then he halted her words. "I'm not most masters. Now, answer me another question. How did you get to be a slave?"

She closed her eyes and bit at her lip. Then her full lips opened.

"I was taken prisoner by the meercan, the slavers. Because our goddess had left, they had the courage to strike our village. I was forced to watch as my oldest sister was raped. Forced to see the pain and helplessness in my father's eyes. They didn't touch me though. My little sister….I heard her screams at night. Then, bound and helpless, I watched as they molested my mother, then shot her. Even though she wasn't dead, they threw her onto the pile of dead bodies, same with my little brother. Oh goddess"  
She moaned, tears misting her eyes. "His name was Obba, which meant King, fitting as he was to follow in my father's footsteps. My mother…. She was called Ziraili, with God's help.. And my little sister…….oh poor lovely Zene." She started to cry softly. Sabre pulled her against him.

Oh little Kat. Oh poor baby kitten. So innocent. To pure, to sweet, to have had to see any of those things….

He thought incredulous at his own kindness in thinking that. 


	7. A kiss and a story

Wolverine, after stomping out of the room, retreated to the danger roomm. The machinery would soon require repairs. Meanwhile, the X-men moved to the Meeting Room. There they began to discuss what to do about Witchkat. 

"Wolverine was correct, we must rescue the child"  
Storm spoke quietly. Her icy blue eyes burned with fierce passion and anger.  
"She is prehaps mistaken in where she places her trust, but we must remember she is but a child, who happens to be carrying a child."

Nightcrawler stayed silent, while the Professer spoke next.  
"Legally, there is nothing we can do. Physically, we can try to take the girl from Creed, but he might harm either her or us."

Wolverine burst into the meeting, showered and slightly more calmed. Hearing the last phrase of the Professer's statement.  
"Creed ain't gonna hurt the girl, not sober anyways. Hell, it's his kid"  
Wolverine smiled ruefully.  
"That kid that girl is carrying may be the only thing that makes sure that he won't hurt the girl.

Charles looked to Logan. "Please have a seat, Logan"  
Then he swung his gaze back to the rest of the group.  
"Logan has brought a good point into out midst. This can protect the girl for at least a short time, giving us time to plan our rescue."

Sabretooth:

Sabretooth rocked back and forth, shushing her, trying to make her halt her tears. Witchkat, realizing what was happening, slowly tried to pull away, choking back her sobs and wiping away the dampness from her emerald eyes. "I...I'm sorry Master"  
She managed to say. Sabretooth smoothed her hair softly and kissed her forehead in a spilt-moment of tenderness. Then his deep voice regained it's patented growl.  
"I asked a question and you answered, didn't you little one"  
He asked retohically. He smiled at the once again stunned look on her face.  
"Like I said Kat, I'm not most masters."

Then she looked down at the bed and picked idly at a thread with her long fingernails.

"You know you want to say something, don't ya Kat"  
He growled.

Witch Kat swallowed lightly and opened her mouth to speak.  
"Master, wh...what if th...those people come back"  
She spoke the query quickly, like yanking a bandage off a gaping wound. She stole a glance at his scruffy face. Sabretooth growled, and grasped her face in both of his clawed hands. His face got right next to hers and her jaw tightened in fear. "It won't happen again Kat. EVER." The words held a solem tone of finality. "Is that what you want to happen? Is it?" He growled, cocking his eyebrow.

Weakly, she shook her head. "N...No Master. Th...that's n..not what I meant"  
She stuttered. Sabretooth grinned. "I know little Kat, I know that's not what you meant. Just making sure you knew that's not what you meant." He went to kiss her lips and was shocked when she drew back from him. "What are ya doin Kat?" He asked. She shook from fear, but her voice was controlled with nothing more than a slight tremor evident.

"Please, please don't kiss me. A kiss in my tribe is the same as"  
She struggled to find an American equivilent.  
"Well, I do not believe that there is a thing the same...but it is a symbol of love. And I pledged that I would never, never love my master."

X-Men:

Logan and Storm sat at the kitchen table. One had come down for a beer late in the night, and the other had come down to the kitchen, unable to sleep. Storm had her head buried in her hands. Her thick silver-white hair spilled over her face and down her bent back. Logan touched her face, nudging her gently to look at him. Pale blue eyes met the dark blue of another. Logan was only slightly shocked to see tears spilling from Aurora's eyes. He moved over until he was sitting by her.

"Tell me"  
The words were a command, firm and with no chance of protest, yet soft and velvet wrapped. Storm stared out of the huge bay window into the silken darkness, at the stars that spilled across the rippling sheet that was the evening sky. Storm shuddered, her eyes seeming to see something, or someone,that was not there.

"You know about my history. Well, when I was the goddess, there were several tribes that worshipped me.  
One of them was the Bannerra, the brave ones. All of the tribes feared the Meercan, but the Bannerra had the most reason. One of the chieftan's wives was a red-haired, green eyed Irish girl. They knew the slavers thought she would fetch a good price, so she was guarded as thier most precious treasure. They were also the richest of the tribes. Witchkat, she was a friend of mine. She was the only one who dared protest my being worshipped. She knew I was human, but stillloved me. The tribe she came from was mutants, most were animal mutations. My control of the weather was something they had never seen. The others took it as a sign of godlike power, Witch knew it was just a mutation. But she revered me as a protecter"  
She stopped, choking on her words.  
"She came to me the night before I left, to me and Charles. She begged me not to leave. You may not understand how strange that is. Witch Kat was the daughter of the Irish girl and the Chieftan, and a very fiercly proud person. She was betrothed to a friend of hers, had been since birth and she never asked for anything, never had to because he was so devoted to her. But even he would not ask me not to leave. I believe it may have been only Witch Kat who knew what my leaving represented. Charles and I share the guilt from leaving her behind. She begged us to stay, told us what was going to happen. We didn't believe her."

Logan's arms went around Storm.

"We didn't believe her..."


	8. Fear and anger

**Sorry ya'll. Short chapter. Warning: Major character shift ahead. Remember Dark? Well, maybe she isn't as bad as she acts...**

* * *

Sabretooth: 

Sabretooth stared at her a moment, shocked. His golden eyes narrowed and darkened and he threw Kat away from him and stomped out the door.

Kat sat herself up on the bed. She tried not to contemplate the severity of her situation. She laid down on the bed, burying her face in a pillow. Her thick black hair spread across the white sheets like a silken carpet. Then she rose onto her elbows and stared out a dingy window, at the acheingly blue sky, not a cloud in site. She longed for the dreams which allowed her to once again be racing the lions in her homeplace. She collapsed on the roughly textured linen, unshed tears gleaming in her bright green eyes.

X-Men:

Charles was awoken from his dream by a sudden burst of mental agony. He then quickly got into his wheelchair and hurried down to the kitchen, where Storm was enclosed in Logan's arms.

"Logan?"

He queried. He was startled by the momentary harshness in Logan's eyes when he glanced over at him. Storm pushed her thick silver-white hair out of her eyes.

"Professer"  
She mumbled.

Logan looked at him, straightfoward, no skirting the issue.  
"Auroro tells me you know something 'bout this Witchkat kid. Mind telling the rest of us"  
There was no escaping the inexpilcable anger in his voice.

Sabretooth:

He stumbled out, not wanting to analyze the emotions flooding his brain. He staggered to his motercycle, just wanting to leave. To make his day even worse,  
Dark was sitting on the seat of his motercyle. Things seemed to have changed about her. Her coal black eyes seemed to have returned to that flickering color depicted in the picture he had sitting in his room back home. Her clothes had ceased to be the tight black leather that barely covered her. She was wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She looked at him.

"Sabre? What's wrong boy"  
Gone was the obsidion edge to her voice. It was replaced by a slightly whiskey roughned, alto voice.

Sabre looked at her,wanting to collapse. He didn't know who he wanted to face right now. Dark would have called him a weakling, and probably made the pain only worse. Spell on the other hand would listen, but wouldn't understand.

Spell approached him.

"Come on."

She led the way to her own motel room, shutting off her own bike.

Upon entering the room, she sat down on the bed. He sat beside her, rigid.

"Something you want to tell me Sabre"  
She asked, gazing at him with knowing eyes.

Sabretooth shook his head and poured himself a drink from a bottle she offered him.

"It's Kataria, isn't it?"  
She asked calmly, almost emotionless.

He threw the glass against the wall, where it broke into tiny shards, bleeding the auburn liquid. The drink was still dripping down the wall when he stomped out.

Spell just stared after him, shaking her head, merriement in her warm hazel eyes. She then left the room, walking just down the hall to where Witchkat lay on the unmade bed.

Witchkat:

She heard the door open, and her sences told her it was not Creed. The footstep was far too lite. She sat up, and the creature from her nightmares entered the room. She shrank back against the headboard as Spell closed the flimsy door.

Witchkat's breath caught in her throat as Spell began to speak.

"Calm down kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya."


	9. little girls and women

Ok, sorry its been such a long time. didn't have internet most of the summer

-------------------------------------------

Kataria:

"I...If you aren't here ta hurt me, then why are you here?"  
Her accent deepened with her fear, making her voice almost unreadable. Her emerald eyes were downcast, and she unconsiously assumed the position of a slave, a thing she had done rarely to Creed. She knelt on the floor, her eyes focused on the stained carpet. Her slim brown hands lay palms down on her hips. Her hair covered her face. Without thinking, she reached a hand up and pushed it back.

Spell groaned, barely managing to hide her frusteration.

"Stand up please."

She added please as an afterthought, hoping that it wouldn't sound too much like an order. Then she grinned to herself. She knew that almost anything she said would come out sounding like a command. She'd practiced that skill untill it had become automatic. Her face was set in a emotionless mask as she noticed the trouble Witchkat had rising to her feet. All of the sudden the scent of her pregnancy hit Spell. She offered her hand, but Kataria denied it, actually flinching as the hand was extended. Kataria got to her feet with difficulty, and stood next to Spell, still looking to the floor. Spell instructed the girl to take a seat in one of the larger chairs that made up the mismatched furniture of the shabby hotel room. Spell went to the back of the chair that Kataria was sitting in. Witchkat visually stiffened in fear. Spell used her empathetic ability to calm the girl, but was only able to get her to physically calm down.

Spell's voice was soft and soothing, despite the rough sound that came from too much of a hard living, hard drinking lifestyle. She picked up a brush from the table and combed through the younger woman's hair.

"The woman who bought you, the one who gave you to Sabre, is not a good person. As is obvious. For lack of a better name, me and my closest friends call her Dark, short for Dark Spell. I suffer from mutiple personalities. Dark is one, then there is me, then there is Light Spell. Of the three, I prefer me. Dark's only purpose in this world is to cause pain, whereas Light could not survive in the world. She is too innocent, Dark is too steeped in sin. I suppose that would make me somewhere in the middle. Even I am no innocent. I have caused plenty of pain in my life, and I accept blame for the destruction Dark causes. So if you need someone to blame, blame me."

She paused, setting the brush on the table as her slender, adept fingers started to twist Kataria's hair into a braid.

Kataria listened to Spell's words with understanding.

"Could you do something for me?"

She asked quietly.

Spell nodded, her hands never faltering.

"Would you tell him that I am sorry? It's just that..."

She didn't finish.

"What is it?"

Spell asked, cocking her head slightly as she bound the braid with a leather band.

"If he wasn't my master, I think I could love him."

Witchkat whispered.

Spell's hands dropped to her sides, and only her eyes betrayed shock.

X-Men:

Professer Xavier cleared his throat.

"True. I did not realize that the girls fears were real. I thought she was a little girl, desperate to keep her best friend around. I guess I did not know the true amosity of the slavers, or as her tribe called them, the Meercan. I offered to let her come with us, but she denied, saying she would never leave her homeland. She called Storm a traitor for abandoning them."

Wolverine's eyes glinted.

"No wonder she hates you two. But I guess you really didn't know. Poor kid."

Sabretooth:

Sabretooth stomped up to the bar. He gulped one drink after another as his mind traced over what had happened. Then a familair scent filled his nostrils. A tall redhead with faintly yellow eyes.

"Mystique."

He growled, his healing factor begining to be overwhelmed by the copious amounts of alchol.

She grinned and ran her fingers through his blonde mane.

"So, wheres the little bitch?"

Mystique asked, with barely concealed disgust. Sabretooth's voice was tinged with anger.

"In the room."

Mystique grinned, realizing the anger was not directed at her.

"So you haven't killed your little plaything yet?"

She shook her head.

"Tsk..tsk... You're slipping. She's just a litle girl Sabre. Someone would think you actually cared for her."

Sabretooth grinned drunkenly.

"She's just a little girl, right?"

Mysique smiled cruelly.

"Yes. And you need a woman."

Sabretooth's eyes gleamed as Mystique left the bar room. A few moments later, he followed.


	10. A boy and a man

Ok, I gotta admit, my chapters have been pretty short lately, I'm sorry. I know this one is short also, but I hope you enjoy it. Thank you everybody who has been reviewing. And before you ask, no Sabretooth is not _technically_ Spell's brother. I'll explain more in later chapters.

* * *

The Next Day: 

Sabretooth awoke to the sun streaming though the window. He looked around, smelling Mystique's scent, although it was dull, as if she'd left. Sabretooth grinned, knowing she probably had. He got to his feet and walked down the hall, following his nose to the room where Witchkat was. When he walked into the room, his heart skipped a beat. She looked so sweet, so beautiful. She was lying on top of the blankets, his coat spread over her. Her hair was caught up in a complicated braid that could have only been braided by someone else. Then he realized who the someone else was. Spell was sitting in a chair only a few feet away from the bed.

"Well, well Sabre. You sure got yourself into some trouble here didn't you"  
Her expression softened slightly.  
"She loves you. She swears she doesn't. But if you free her one day, she may tell you. But you know what, if I were her, and you came home smelling like some other woman, I'd ignore you or else I'd hide. Of course, she can't now can she?"

Sabretooth looked to the ground, not wanting to meet the proud gaze of his dearest friend.With a snort of disgust, Spell shook her head and headed towards the door.

"Like she gives a damn 'bout who I'm with, long as it's not her"  
Sabretooth growled.

Spell drew her breath in deep, trying to calm herself.  
"She does, brother. You have no idea"  
She moved closer to him.  
"Smell me. Tell me I'm lyin' then"  
She growled.  
"You sure ain't the same boy I grew up with. He would have grown up to be a man"  
She turned and sauntered out the door, slamming it with almost enough force to take it off it's hinges. Witchkat awoke with a scared, startled gasp.

* * *

X-Men:

At that moment, Beast entered the room. He looked curiously at the scene then announced his news.  
"Sabretooth's child is a boy. Do you suppose that will give him more incentive to keep her safe?"

Wolverine laughed roughly.  
"And just exactly how do you expect to get this information to him?"

Beast's smile faltered. "Well, that's the problem, now isn't it?"

Just then, Charles nearly fell out of his chair.  
"Oh god. She's back"  
There was joyous, almost hysterical mirth in his voice.  
"And she's pissed."

All three of them, Wolverine, Storm and Beast together stared at Charles, shocked and unaccustomed to his language. Charles laughed, then regained his former dignified composure.

"Spell….she is no longer Dark. I think I know realize what's happened"  
Xavier smiled, then looked at the clock.  
"She should be here shortly."


	11. Sympathizing with the Enemy

Witchkat

Witchkat could smell a new scent on him. Slowly she sat up, drawing her knees up to her chest. An inexplicable feeling hit her. Jealousy. Could she truly be jealous that this man of whom she was so scared had been with another woman? She kept her eyes on the floor.

Slowly, Sabretooth sat next to her on the bed, his fingers playing through her hair, loosening it. With suprising gentleness, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Kat. Look at me."

He commanded.

Slowly, her gaze traveled up, up to his. Dark, troubled green eyes met dark gold.

"Kat...is what Spell told me true?"

He asked.

X-Men

Before any could say a word, the room filled with black smoke.

"You were always one for dramatic entrances, old friend. I trust you know of our problem?"

Charles said in a friendly voice as the smoke cleared.

Spell smiled.

"Of course. And I am sorry to say that it was my unfortunate dark side that caused it."

She drew a deep breath.

"Dark gave the girl to him. Do you know of the more serious problem?"

"She is pregnant?"

Wolverine said, sarcastically.

"Well, there is that, but no. She is in love with him."

Spell said, mirth slightly edging her voice. Charles hid his face in his hands.

"Is there anything which you would like me to tell him? Anything that you think would keep the girl safe? Besides the fact that he wouldn't risk angering me by harming her unless he was drunk, which he does seem to be a lot lately."

Wolverine snarled.

"You're friends with him?"

His voice was serious, filled with anger and disbelief. How could Charles have let one of the enemy, one who sympathized with Sabretooth into the mansion? He extened his claws. Spell extended hers.


	12. People don't change, right?

**Ok, it seems that all I am able to write anymore are small chapters. Well, maybe its because I'm working on my new book and my new website. Also, I don't have lots of time. But I hope you enjoy this new chapter. More to come, hopefully soon. smacks self must write more soon.mustwrite...okyou get the point.**

**

* * *

X-Men:**

Wolverine narrowed his eyes. "You gave that little girl to him. "

Spell growled.  
"Back off. I said my dark side gave Witchy to him. Not me. That bitch is not me."

Charles, seeking to defuse the tense situation, spoke up.  
"Will you please tell him his child is a boy?"  
He looked worried.

"You were always too good hearted for your own good Charlie"  
Spell said with a slight grin.  
"I'll tell him. I think something about him is changing."

Wolverine's claws barely missed her head.  
"People like him don't change. And that little girl don't LOVE him. She's just scared of him, period."

* * *

**WitchKat**:

Witchkat cautiously looked towards her master. There were tears glittering in her eyes and she inhaled sharply.  
"She told you? What did she tell you?"

Sabretooth shook his head, smelling her fear surrounding them.  
"It doesn't matter, Kat. I bet all that fear isn't good for my baby."

Kat looked away from him, scared, upset.  
"I'm scared"  
She whispered in a very soft voice, almost inaudible even to Sabretooth's sensitive ears. Her accent made her speech sound garbled and frightened.  
"I wanna go home. I miss my family. I don't want to be here. This place is so strange, so cold. The thought of a baby scares me"  
Suddenly she realized what she had been saying and jerked away from him. "I….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you"  
She cringed.

Sabretooth reached a long over and hooked WitchKat into his embrace. His lips gently brushed the top of her silky black hair.  
"So you wanna go home Kat?"

* * *

**Storm**:

After Spell's sudden appearance and announcement, Storm had left the room. As she wandered up to her attic, she began to think about the past.

_Storm jumps nimbly over a fallen tree stump, searching. She smiles as her eyes light upon the mane of black hair flung back by the air as her young friend raced Keilo. Keilo was a lion, full grown, and trustful of no one except his dear mistress, Kataria. Storm caught up to her friend.  
"Kat, Darimio is searching for you"  
Storm watched the grin spread over her friend's face as she mentioned the name of her friend's promise._

"Chere?" Came a voice, breaking Storm's reminiscing.


	13. Home?

WOWIt's been forever! well, again it's short, but hopefully I'm more motivated now... I hope. SO sorry guys.  


* * *

**_REMY/STORM:_**

Remy caught up to Storm, noticing that she looked disturbed

Remy caught up to Storm, noticing that she looked disturbed.

"Explain to me how you know the girl."  
He paused.  
"Please."

Storm turned far-away blue eyes on the Cajun.

"She was a good friend of mine, promised to a young man in her villiage named Darimio. She was so happy, so care-free. And now, she is ruined. I left my people Remy. I could have helped them, but I left them to the Mikra, to be captured."

Remy waited before speaking.

"Why did you not tell this to the professer, or admit your regrets to the girl?"

Storm was silent after he asked his question.

"I am ashamed. I left my people."

* * *

**_WITCHKAT:_**

"So you wanna go home Kat?"

WitchKat turned to look directly at her master, unsure as to wether he was teasing her. She allowed a cautious hope to flicker in her eyes.

"Yes…"

She said, her voice a slow, cautious whisper.

"But not if it means …"

She paused, waiting for him to speak.

He cupped her chin in his hand, and forced her eyes to meet his.

"Not if it means what? Just to let you know, Kat, if you go, I go."

To his surprise, a smile bloomed across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You will not leave me? You promise?"

He seemed shocked at her display of sudden emotion, and especially her happiness, but he grinned.

"Let me make a phone call. We'll be there in no time."

* * *

**_Spell:_**

"Well, you did."

She whispered, her voice nearly a growl.

"I remember him saying the same about you. You've softened up, a lot. "

Wolverine growled at the comparison.

"We are nothing alike!"

She pushed him backward, then put her face inches from his.

"You two are so much alike, that is why you always must fight. In him, you see a reflection of the self you have locked away from you. And that same self continues to fight for freedom."

Suddenly she drew back.

"This is his child. He needs this, and she needs this. I trust him, at least to this extent."

She turned towards her child.

"I've got to go Charlie. I'll be back later."

Wolverine growled as she walked out the door, but instead of speaking, he moved towards his room, passing the tense conversation between Storm and Remy with little more than a backwards glance. Students tripped over themselves as they rushed to get out of his way.


End file.
